bliss
by the inversed butterfly
Summary: Fate, I'd like to call it. Or something along those lines — CharlesJane


a/n: the movie is of course, breathakingly beautiful along with the witty dialogue that I'm not able to give justice in here. I have yet to read the book, but I promised myself, one day, I will.

this is in Mr. Bingley's POV.

* * *

><p>Fate, I'd like to call it. Or something along those lines. It is when I saw her, that I knew she was the one. It was not immediately as when I had first laid eyes on her, but when we had danced together. It was pure bliss and I knew I was falling by the second.<p>

She was _enchanting_ and _beautiful_. Her little solemn smiles and her beautiful eyes. The way she was so light on her feet, as if she was a fairy. She swayed with grace and twirled with an air of modesty.

I could not take my eyes off of her, but now my vision has turned to a lovely girl named Charlotte Lucas. She was an enjoyable company! But something was lacking and everytime we spun, I felt my eyes sliding toward _her_ and the radiating underlying happiness she had yet to show the world.

I could tell I loved her already and if I was wrong, then I knew that in the future, I wouldn't be.

.

.

.

.

She had fallen sick. What was I to do? I surely would not let her go home in this state. So I had let her stay and to my surprise and reluctance I had found myself happy about it. Not about her cold, but how I could see her again. Even as sickly as she was, I could not stop staring at her. Not that she noticed.

She doesn't seem to notice anything to do.

But that does not lessen my adoration for her.

"A-are you feeling a-alright, Miss... Bennet?," I had asked, quietly. I always found myself fumbling about with my words when I approach her. The tension was overbearing and I just had to say something. Just to see if she was, in fact, alright. Then I would be alright as well.

She looks at me with guilty eyes. "Yes, I am. Thank you, Mr. Bingley. I am grateful that you would let me stay here. I hate feeling like a burden to bestow upon your shoulders," She murmurs, looking away.

My maids had tucked her in tightly and I had told them to be very attentive and take very good care of her. Though I have no idea as to why Caroline would invite Jane, it was certainly not a burden for her to be here. It was anything but!

"Of c-course not! We are happy to have you h-here," I insisted. It was, afterall, the truth. She smiles a little at me and I feel myself edging towards euphoria. _(so so beautiful)_

She then closes her eyes and I smile back, a little smile, getting up from my seat, and walking out of the room.

.

.

.

.

The next time I had seen her, I was horseback riding to their home with Mr. Darcy and we had met along the way. Or seen each other, since we hadn't really talked. We were seperated by the river made by that storm days ago. I had greeted her sisters, Elizabeth, since she was the most... outspoken one. And then her other three younger sisters. I think they go by... Kitty and Lily, or something of the sort. Lydia! There we go. And then the quiet sister, whom is very introverted. Mary. Yes, her.

They were all so lovely. But not as lovely as Jane. (I thought afterward. It would be unnoble of me to say aloud)

Mr. Wickham was there as well and I could feel Mr. Darcy beside me glare at him, murderously. I've always wondered what Mr. Darcy had against Mr. Wickham. He's so quiet, he barely even tells me his deepest, darkest, secrets, despite us being closest friends.

And then Mr. Darcy leaves, before I could even talk to Jane. I look at him and frantically say goodbye to them, promising I myself I will go back and finally talk to her. Even if it kills me.

But right now, my focus is on Mr. Darcy. And I hope that he will be alright.

.

.

.

.

Today is the day of my dance and everything is completely perfect. I am hoping that Jane will be there, which is highly likely, as her mother seems to be exceedingly manipulative. Mrs. Bennet was the one who suggested this dance.

When she had entered the room, I had immediately spotted her. But there was already somebody talking to me and it would be rude to ignore him. But I couldn't help it. She looked radiant.

I almost thought she was the most beautiful person in all of the people at the ball. I correct myself, and think, _she is_. And she was.

But she looked aloof, when she had come up to me. And sometimes I wished that she would just _look_ at me. Just once.

.

.

.

.

When I asked her to dance, she accepted, but unbeknowest to her, I was disappointed to see that she wasn't as delightful as I. But we danced it was beautiful, but she kept on looking somewhere else. Everywhere but me. And that was horrifying as I was completely sure of my feelings for her.

Did she not feel the same way?

The thought of it just makes my stomach twist and suddenly the dance is over and we both respectively bow to each other. I kiss her hand and smile charmingly. She smiles back and strolls away with Elizabeth. I sigh.

Are we not meant to be?

.

.

.

.

Caroline, my older sister, has always had this hold on me. She cannot control me in a sense, but she can coerce me into doing something. I can't believe that I am leaving Netherfield. The day after the ball too. I can't imagine what the people would think of me. Especially Mrs. Bennet. What will they think?

What will Jane think? Is she just as forlorn as I?

I look out the window of my carriage, silently hoping that Mr. Darcy knows what this is doing to me. _(Sometimes when I am selfish, I think that Mr. Darcy does not need to see Georgiana. He ha seen her too many times. They have seen each other enough. I haven't... I haven't seen Jane. Not that much at all.)_

Will I ever see her again?

.

.

.

.

I had to pull some strings in order to see her again. I even had to trick Caroline that I was going out to do some errands, when really, I just... I had to.

I took Mr. Darcy with me, although he wouldn't seem fit to be the one I should bring along, he w_as_ my closest friend. And only I know what great company he really is. We walk together silently to the Bennet's residence and I hesitantly knock on the door.

Some part of me just wants to walk away. What if she rejects me?

The door opens and a maid bows to me. I bow back and they take me to the parlor. I am amused as the room looked very... how can I say thing. Rehersed. Everything looked perfect and when I had walked in, everybody was already stood up and bowing.

I smile and look at each of them. I couldn't speak.

The rest of the time just went by in a blur and I was outside again, insulting myself with the nastiest of words. "I am such a coward!," I yell, to particularly no one. Mr. Darcy chuckles and replies, "How about we go over it. I will be Miss Bennet,"

He turns around and puts on his girly stature. I roll my eyes and turn to him.

"J-jane! Hello! I-I was wondering...," I purse my lips and glower at Mr. Darcy who seems to be having a hard time not laughing. I spin around as to recollect myself.

"Jane! I-I would like...," No that wouldn't do.

"Jane?," No, no.

In frustration, I yell into the forest and Mr. Darcy smirks a little and suggests something. "Just be yourself," He says. I don't know what that means, but whatever it does, it brought me back to the house and where I am now.

.

.

.

.

"I would like to speak alone with Miss Bennet if that was alright," I ask, removing my hat from my head. There is a moment of silence before Mrs. Bennet escorted the other siblings out of the room with Mr. Darcy.

Jane and I stare at each other, unsurely, while I approach.

"Jane... I...," I trail off. Looking to my side. She looks confused and hopeful and _god_ she was so beautiful and...

I go on my knee and look up to her with assurance and hope and love and I hope she sees all of it, because I am letting it freefall, on my face. I look at her and hope that she feels the same way I do.

.

.

.

.

She accepted and this time I saw a smile on her face. A real one. And she was tearing up and I swear my heart was bound to leap out of my chest. I enveloped her into an embrace and I caressed her face. She took my hand and touched it lovingly.

Next thing I knew, Mrs. Bennet and the rest of the Miss Bennet's along with Mr. Bennet and (soon to be Mrs. Darcy, because I am not as dense as Fitzwilliam makes me as) come flooding into the room shouting incoherant things and ramble happy giggles and everything is perfect.

.

.

.

.

We were married by Spring.

and I couldn't think of a time when I was happier.


End file.
